


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Day 7: "Do you wanna build a-" "Absolutely not.", Day 7: Building Snowmen, F/M, Fluff, Frozen references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In which Emma wants Mommy and Daddy to come build a snowman with her, and Adrien has the purrrfect idea on how to ask Mari.





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snugglebuttkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this (very late) fic, EpicLilKitty! And I anxiously await your next chapter of Love You Endlessly. :)
> 
> I couldn't help myself XD
> 
> And lets blame this all on Emma, okay? _She's_ the one obsessed with Frozen (and Adrien).

"Daddy! Daddy!" Emma called, knocking on his door.

"Yes, Sweetie?" He called back.

"Can we go outside? I wanna play in the snow, and build a snowman!" She replied, excitedly.

"Really?" He said, opening his door.

"Yep! I wanna build one just like Olaf!"

As a child, Frozen had been one of his favorite movies, and he had been delighted that when he'd showed it to Emma, and it had become her favorite as well. 

He picked up his daughter, and spun her around, her giggling in glee.

He put her down, telling her, "Let's get you ready, and then we'll build a snowman, just like Olaf." He agreed.

"But Mommy has to come to." She said, with a pout.

When she was pregnant with Emma, she had feared that she'd turn out like Gabriel, too absorbed in her work to care for her family, and Adrien had told her time and time again, how they'd be fine, and he'd make sure of it. As it was, she was currently in her mini 'design studio,' working on her  _day off_. 

"I'll see if Mommy wants to join us." And he had the purrrfect way to ask her. "Now, why don't you head to your room? Mommy will hopefully be there soon to help you get ready."

"Okay, Daddy!" She said excitedly, running off to her room.

He looked over to Mari's studio door.

Now to actually ask her. He knew she'd asked to be alone, having a bunch of ideas she wanted to sketch out before she forgot them, but she'd also told him if it had to do with Emma, or family time in general, to literally "break that door down, and force me to leave that room". Maybe she wouldn't be to mad? Especially with what he was about to do.

He was now standing in front of the door.

_Knock. Knock. Kn-Knock. Knock._

He opened the door, and poked his head through.

"Do you wanna build a-"

"Absolutely not." She said, not even dignifying him with a look.

She was so engrossed in her sketching, she thought he'd actually left.

"But-"

_"Adrien,_ I'm busy. I'll be down soon." 

She'd told him that two  _hours_ ago, when he'd come in to bring her lunch.

"But  _Emma_ -"

She looked up.

That always worked.

"Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"She wants you to come _build a snowman_ with us."

She shook her head, "I can't believe I didn't pick that up from your entry."

"I havebeen waiting for this day for a _long_ time." He admitted, with a large grin.

She rolled her eyes, standing up, and making her way towards him.

"So, exactly, where is Emma now?"

"In her room, waiting for you to help her get ready."

She went up on her toes, and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I guess I'd better go then."

And she left, walking over to Emma's room.

He sighed, leaning against the doorway. 

_God, he loved that woman._

 

-x-

 

It was cold, the ground covered in snow. There was even a light snow fall, making it look almost magical. Emma was bundled up in a few jackets, two pairs of socks, gloves, a hat, and a light blue scarf. She'd inherited Marinette's-  _Ladybug's_ \- hate for the cold, but she was also very persistent, and if her friends at school could do it, so could she.

"Mommy!" She called. "Help me make a  _big_ snowball for the bottom!"

"All right sweetheart," She said, walking over to her, "Let's do this."

While they did that, Adrien created the middle piece, and allowed Emma to help him put it on top of the body she and Mari made. Then Emma made the head, with a little help of course. She found two sticks, and attached them as arms. She ran into Marinette's sewing room for some black buttons to use as the mouth, eyes, and, well, _buttons._ She also found a black hat to use. She even took of her scarf, wrapping it around the snowman's neck.

"It's missing something..." She said, tapping her chin, deep in thought.

Adrien and Marinette thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Marinette asked.

"I know! We need a carrot for his nose!" She cried, running back to the house.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, and rolled their eyes, running after her.

Emma grabbed a carrot from the kitchen, and rushed back outside, carefully attaching it.

"What do you think?" Adrien asked.

"It's awesome!" She squealed.

She then ran around behind it, and carefully grabbed the 'arms'.

In the deepest voice she could manage, she said, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

They all started laughing.

It truly was a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!
> 
> Who thinks I can catch up before Christmas gets here?
> 
> Yes, I literally listened to the song while writing this.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
